You Must Save Cephiro! The MagicWing Series
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: What would happen if the five G-boys were summoned to the world of Cephiro as a mission? Editied version of the MagicWing series.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: This is the unedited version of what I have decided to call The MagicWing Series.© There is a fair amount of cussing, however, I have made an unedited version of the story for those of you who prefer it. You can find it in the gundamwing section of fanfiction.net. I will be introducing this story in parts, and if I get enough responses, I will go ahead and release the second part. There are currently four parts to release at the moment and a fifth on the way. This is mostly a GDW/MKR crossover, but various other anime series are mixed in at as well. No other anime appearances in Part 1. Also, please note, none of the characters are out of line in this story because this is my own series and I can make the personalities however I want, so don't say anything about that! Arigatou.  
  
You Must Save Cephiro!  
The MagicWing series©  
  
Part 1  
In one smooth motion, the scythe of Deathscythe Hell sliced the Leo mobile suits in half.  
  
"Sorry, but you've seen my Gundam! Now you must burn in HELL!" the Shinigami pilot gave a manical laugh. Grinning, he turned around to destroy the three Virgos that approached him from behind.  
  
"Shinigami has returned from hell!" he yelled, as he heard Wufei's voice over the com-unit telling everybody to just leave, there were too many mobile suits to fight off.  
  
  
~  
  
As he walked into the hangar, Heero cornered him. "You gonna be ready for tonight?"  
  
"You bet!" Duo grinned.(You pervs! Their only planning to play a joke on Quatre and Trowa tonight, NOT having sex!!)  
  
"Hey, Heero! Duo! Get your sorry selves over here! We have a message from Dr.J!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Heero and Duo walked over there as Quatre began to read the message out loud:  
  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei:   
Your mission is to go to the world of Cephiro and help Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu become the MagicKnights and save Princess Emeraude from Zagato's evil clutches! Meet up with Clef, he will help you.  
Sincerely,  
Dr.J., Professor G, Doktor S, Insructor H, and Master O.  
  
"Must be sniffin' the ole gundam again," Duo muttered.  
  
"Cephiro? MagicKnights? What in the hell is that?!!" Heero exclaimed.   
Suddenly some screwed up beam(like in Star Trek)shone over their heads and the boys were transported to Cephiro.  
  
As the pilots blinked their eyes in confusion, a girl wearing some strange armor and had long red hair in a braid stood before them, and in a demanding voice, said, "Are you guys some of Zagato's minions?"  
  
"Wow, what in the freak is that dame talkin' 'bout? And why does she sorta look like me?" Duo declared. Suddenly, everyone heard a commotion behind them. A blue-haired girl seemed to be arguing with some little short dude wearing robes that practically drowned him. He was currently hitting the girl on the head with his staff that was twice his size, while all the while she was protesting, "MagicKnights? Are you serious?!"  
  
"Miss Umi, be reasonable! Please!" A blond haired girl dressed in green was pleading with Umi.  
  
"Oh, you can just shove it, Fuu!" Umi exclaimed.  
  
Fuu looked rather hurt. "Miss Umi . . . "  
  
"Ow! Christ, Clef!" Umi exclaimed, rubbing her head.  
  
" . . ." was Trowa's assent about all of this.  
  
"Hn!" Heero merely replied.   
  
"Well!" the other three boys thought.  
  
What kind of hell were they being forced to endure, anyways?  
  
"Puu puu puu!" a weird looking creature(rabbit?) bounded into the clearing.  
  
"Mokona! There you are!" Clef exclaimed. "Hey Hikaru!"  
  
"Yes?" the red-haired girl called.  
  
"You wanted to become a MagicKnight, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Hikaru replied.  
  
"Then go find Presea in the Forest of Silence. Oh, and take Mokona with you!"  
  
"And as for you boys," Clef said sternly, turning to the confused Gundam pilots, "did Princess Emeraude summon you five?"  
  
"Uhh . . . Dr.J said it was our mission to help the MagicKnight save some Emerald dude, or princess, from Zago or whatever. He also said to find Clef. So . . . are you Clef?" The words tumbled out of Quatre's mouth, and the others glared at him.  
  
"Yes I am. Listen, you must save Cephiro and Princess Emeraude from Zagato's evil clutches! Our whole world is at stake! Help these three become the MagicKnights! Go with them and help save us!" Clef cried passionately.  
  
" . . .! Yeah! Sure! Whatever the hell you say! Hn!" the boys babbled, talking excitedly at the same time.  
  
"Hey, Clef's kinda cute!" Duo whisphered jokingly to Heero, who shoved an elbow into Duo's side.  
  
"Get a life."  
  
"I was only kiddin'!!!" Duo cried.  
  
"Please, go and save Cephiro," Clef urged them.  
  
"Shorty, what in the world are you talkin' about?!!!" Wufei yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Shorty???!!!?!" an enraged Clef bellowed. "Kisama . . ."  
  
"Woah, calm down, little one!" Duo said soothingly.  
  
"Would you people stop implying that I am short?!"  
  
"Demo . . . anata isamu . . . inai anata?" a thoroughly bewildered Quatre questioned.  
  
Clef sighed, exasperated. "Hai. I am. But you don't have to remind me!"  
  
"Oh. Gomen ne. We didn't mean to offend you," Quatre said softly.  
  
"Just forget it," Clef muttered, embarrased at losing his temper in front of everyone.  
  
"Aww, poor Clef," Umi said sarcastically, "ashamed of your shortness?"  
  
"Hai," Clef mumbled into his chest. "Well, anyways, you eight go off in search of Presea."  
  
So the five G-boys and the MagicKnights(Mokona too) set off to find Presea in the Forest of Silence, leaving behind the very pissed off, and the *very short*, Clef.  
  
  
So you guys like the first part? I know it isn't all that funny, except for a couple parts, like Clef's shortness, but trust me, it gets hilarious in the next few parts. If enough of you viewers respond, I'll go ahead and put up the second part soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: Alcyone

You Must Save Cephiro:  
The MagicWing Series ©  
by:~**Twiight Nuriko**~  
  
Author's Note's: The storyline for Rayearth has been changed to suit the needs of this story, and that goes for all the parts of it. This is a GDW/MKR crossover(my fave series, as well as BGCT2040) and features anime appearances. Part Two features a minor appearance of SailorMoon  
  
Part Two  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" a strange-looking woman sneered, blocking everyone's path.  
  
"Lighting Ball ..... come forth!" Clef called from behind them. Alcyone, you must die!!"  
  
Unfortunately, the woman called Alcyone wasn't injured.  
  
"Don't worry, Clef! I'll stop her with the Wing Zero!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Iie! Deathscythe Hell would be a helluva lot better than that pitiful excuse of a Gundam!" Duo argued.  
  
"Actually, I believe Sandrock could do the job," Quatre said softly.  
  
"Sorry to disagree my Little One, but aren't you forgetting about HeavyArms?" Trowa asked kindly(and softly, so only Quatre heard him. besides, the others were too busy arguing).  
  
"You're all wrong! Only Nataku is worthy of defeating this woman! Justice!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Wing Zero!"  
  
"Sandrock!"  
  
"Justice!"  
  
"Dammit, Quatre, HeavyArms, not Sandrock!"  
  
"DEATHSCYTHE HELL!!!"  
  
The pilots continued arguing, leaving Alcyone thoroughly confused. Luckily Hikaru took advantage of Alcyone's confusion.  
  
"Flaaaaaammmmeeeee....... Arrow!!" Hikaru yelled. Suddenly flames burst out of the armor on her hand and flew in a spiral towards Alcyone and for a moment, they seemed to have engulfed her. Then she jumped on her horsie looking thingie and disappeared.  
  
The pilots were still arguing.  
  
"ARMS!"  
  
"ZERO!"  
  
"ROCK!"  
  
"HELL!"  
  
"JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled, getting in the last word before Fuu interrupted them.  
  
"Guys," she said, "Alcyone is gone now. You can stop with the arguing."  
  
"Ano, ne!" they exclaimed rather sheepishly.  
  
"Matte! I just remembered!" Clef yelled. "Creature ... come forth!" Clef's bird creature suddenly appeared. "Get on the creature. He will take you to Presea."  
  
So everyone got on, and the bird creature flew up in the sky. In a short while later, they arrived in the Forest of Silence.  
  
The nine hopped off, and gazed around in wonder. "Woah, where *are* we?" Umi asked. She walked over to a brick wall and touched it. A portion of it gave way to reveal a passageway. "Hey guys!" Umi yelled, excitement in her voice. "Look at this!"   
  
Hikaru and Fuu turned towards her. "What?"  
  
Then Trowa noticed the passageway. "Look." he said.  
  
Suddenly Duo gasped. "Oh my gundam! Somebody just said 'look'! We're not alone you guys!" Duo stammered nervously.  
  
"That was me." Trowa said.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed. "There's that voice again! Waaii! I'm scared! I want Heero!" Everybody except Heero grinned. He just blushed(heero blushing??? i don't believe it).  
  
Then Wufei said, "We already know that." He snorted.  
  
"But Duo, it was just me. Trowa!" Trowa said exasperated. And that was the last time he spoke in this fic.   
  
"Oh, Trowa. It was just you. I didn't know, cause I've never heard your voice. You should speak more often." *Mass sweatdrop by everybody*  
  
Then Fuu said, "Enough chitchat everybody. Ley's follow this passageway." She began to lead the way. The others followed her. Mokona, with a little hop, said, "Pu," and followed suit.  
  
Walking along catiously, Hikaru called, "Hello? Anybody home?" They all came upon a door. Turning the knob slowly, Hikaru stepped into the room still calling, 'Hello'. Suddenly, the door swung shut and metal bars slammed down, trapping everybody.  
  
"Wha ...What the freak?" Duo exclaimed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"(lol)  
  
"Shush!" Umi exclaimed loudly, much louder than Duo had cried out. "You're gonna give us all away with that loud voice!"  
  
"If anyone's gotta loud voice, it's you, Umi," Quatre said matter-of-factly.   
  
Umi just blushed. "Gomen nasai," she said sheepishly.  
  
Suddenly a blonde-haired woman came out screaming, "Aha! Now I've got you, Mokona! I still remember the last time you messed up my study. Now what should I do with you?sd Should I pull on your funny ears to see how far they'll stretch? Or should I hang you in the front haaa~aaall?"still sd The woman began running around with a headdress on and started chanting like an Indian. The others looked at each other. Had this woman gone crazy or what, they were all thinking.  
  
"Or what," Duo answered out loud for all of them. At the sound of his voice the woman turned.  
  
"Oh hello and who do we have here?" she said.  
  
"Are you Presea?" Hikaru asked timidly.   
  
"And what buisness of yours is that? And why are you in my house?" she asked, entirely forgetting at the moment that the only ones who could even get into her house were the MagicKnights.  
  
"Well, if you're Presea, like Clef said..."  
  
"You know Clef?" Presea cried. "You must tell me, who are you?"  
  
"I hardly think this is the time to introduce ourselves," Umi said warily.  
  
"I'm Hikaru Shidou, 14, eighth grade."  
  
"And I'm Fuu Hououji, 14, eighth grade."  
  
"The name's Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure."  
  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. And the silent bang boy is Trowa Barton." Quatre jerked a thumb towards Trowa, who glared at him stonily. Quatre just sweatdropped.  
  
"Duo Maxwell's the name, kickin butt is the game!"  
  
"Wufei Chang."  
  
"And you are...?" Presea asked Umi.  
  
"Umi Ryuuzaki," Umi grumbled reluctantly.  
  
"Clef sent us girls here to become the MagicKnights," Hikaru stated proudly.  
  
"So then, what about these five?" Presea said.  
  
"We have no idea," Fuu said softly.  
  
"It's our mission. We have to help them become the MagicKnights." Duo said.  
  
"Oh my Gundam!" Heero yelled suddenly. "I just realized! You saw my face!'  
  
"Yeah, and? .... "  
  
"Now you must say goodbye. Omae wo korosu." Heero said bluntly. (pronounced as omae o korosu, not omae wo, even though it's spelled that way)  
  
"Wing Gundam Power....Make-Up!" heero yelled.  
  
"Excuse me?" everyone asked at once.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a voice started singing, then was fast-forwarded to a different song because the author didn't feel like listening to the ending song.  
"Hold on....to the dream. Tomorrow knows where and when. It's true...what you believe, don't let go, the road will never eeeeeennnnnnnnddddddd. *music is playing* The sunset melts into the deep blue sea, it turns a crimson shade (a wonderful freefall). I just wan-  
  
"What in the heck is that!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Oh no! A horrible monster is coming to attack us! That song is its war cry! What'll we do guys! What'll we do?" Duo screamed.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice! I will right wrongs, and triumph over evil! And that means you! In the name of the moon, you're punished!"  
  
"Serena....You're in the wrong FIC!!!"  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry, Rei." the pig-tailed girl said sheepishly. "Sorry guys. Well, later. Buh-bye now." She left.  
  
*music finally ends*  
  
"Whatever." Quatre said.  
  
"Anyways, getting back to the GundamWing and *Rayearth* crossover, we have some business to finish up. Such as....Why are you boys here? I demand to have an explanation!" Presea said in a tough, no-nonsense voice.  
  
"Do we really have to go through all this again?" Quatre whined.  
  
"Yeah, we already went through all this once with Clef!" Duo joined in.  
  
"Woman! What ever you want, make it fast darnit! I do have a date with Nataku soon, you know!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Nataku? Who's that?" Umi asked.  
  
"Nataku is his gundam. He really goes just to jack off." Heero said calmly.  
  
"Kisama!" Wufei yelled, jumping on Heero. The two boys began to fight. (Kisama means something like 'Why you...' or 'Why you little-', ne?)  
  
"What's 'jack off'?" Umi asked, confused.  
  
"Umm...." everyone else said nervously.  
  
"Oh never mind Umi," Presea said.  
  
"O....K...." she replied slowly.  
  
"So girls, do you have your Escudo with you?" Presea turned towards them, totally ignoring Heero and Wufei, as well as the other three boys. (not like it matters to Trowa, since I won't allow him to talk)  
  
"Escudo?" they asked.  
  
"Hai. The mineral I use so I can make your weapons. The MagicKnights' weapons have to be made from it, you know," Presea replied.  
  
"No, we don't know. Would you tell us?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Didn't Clef tell you?"  
  
"No, all he said was find Presea in the Forest of Silence and for those jerks to help us become the MagicKnights. So, you are Presea....aren't you? You never actually told us your name." Hikaru said.  
  
"Gomen. Hai, watakshuki inai Presea. Matte!! Iie!! Watakushi *isamu* Presea." she said. (translation: Sorry for not telling you. Yes, I am not Presea. Wait!!! No!! I mean, I *am* Presea.)  
  
"Good. Now will you explain what Escudo is?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Yeah. And what about these weapons?" Umi added.  
  
"Yes, please. Do tell us what you are talking about." Fuu put in.(after awhile she finally decided to join in the conversation=^.^=)  
  
"Well, you three are supposed to become the MagicKnights, ne? In order to do that, I have to make you each your own weapons from the mineral ore, Escudo. Your task is to go find the Escudo and bring it back to me so I can make these weapons for you. Do you understand me so far?" Presea made sure they understood before she continued. "You can obtain this mineral from the Legendary Spring of Eterna. Take Mokona with you, he knows the way."  
  
"Pupu!" Mokona cried, hopping over to Hikaru. Laughing, she picked him up.  
  
"Allright then, let's go!" Hikaru cried.  
  
"Woah! Chotto matte! Shosho omachi kudasai!" Duo cried. (translation: Wait! Wait just a minute, please!)  
  
"Nani?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Well, you're coming too. You kinda have to," Umi said, as if Duo was stupid. (and no, *MIna*, he's not!)  
  
"Oh. Okay, then. Let's go!" Duo exclaimed. So they all set out for the Spring of Eterna.  
  
Second part finallyup, yea! Who all reads this series, anyway? is it funny? anyone want the next part? i have up to part 6 complete, part 7 started. anyways, please give me reviews! flames accepted, even! that's okay! I know i'll probably have a few flames! i don't care!! i just need reviews!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Minako and Wing Gundam Power....

You Must Save Cephiro! The MagicWing Series© Part 3  
by: ~**Twilight Nuriko**~  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to get this third part up. I don't always have time to type up the Cephiro story cause I'm busy with other things, such as HOTS(dbz site) for example. Appearnce and permanent residence by Sailor Venus.  
Major OOCness by Quatre and some OOCness by others. Once again, the plot of Rayearth has been changed to fit the story. Gomen, this is a short part.  
  
  
"Hang on you guys! You need to choose your weapons!" Presea called after them.  
Suddenly a freaky looking monster apppeared. Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Presea, Quatre, and Wufei screamed girly screams, while Trowa (being Trowa) didn't say anything. Heero appeared startled. Duo, on the other hand, walked right up to the monster.   
"Oh my Gundam! So you're Wufei's mother! I've heard *so* much about you! I'm so excited to meet you! Wufei talks about you all the time!"  
"Maxwell! You ass! That's not my mother, that's a fuckin' monster!" Wufei yelled.  
"Huh? What're talkin' about? She looks exactly like you. Of course she's your mother," Duo said, pretending to be confused.  
"Burn in hell!' Wufei flipped him off.  
"You little bitch, as if!" Duo cried, pissed off. He ran over to Wufei and they began fighting. In the meantime, the monster became confused, enabling the girls to have enough time to choose their weapons. Suddenly the monster prepared to attack the boys.  
"Wing Gundam Power.....Make-up!" heero yelled.  
Once again, everyone stared at Heero. "What is it with you and that damn phrase?" Wufei demanded.  
Heero just looked at him blankly. "Phrase?"  
"You know, the one you just called out . . . "  
"The one I just called out?"  
"Yeah. You said, 'Wing Gundam Power .....Make-up!'"  
"Oh, I did?"  
"Hai."  
"I don't remember."  
Everyone groaned and fell over anime-like.  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hikaru yelled as she came up behind the monster and sliced it in half.  
Duo's eyes widened as the monster began falling towards him, then he fainted from shock.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" A chain of hearts that were glowing wrapped around the monster and pulled him out of the way of falling on Duo.  
Everyone looked towards the voice and saw a girl with long blonde hair and a red bow standing there. She was wearing an orange skirt also, and seemed to be some kind of superhero.  
"Who in the *Hell* are you?" Wufei demanded.  
"I am Sailor Venus, the *original* champion of love and justice." Sailor Venus declared.  
"Well get the fuck outta our fic!" Quatre yelled angrily.  
"Is that the thanks I get for saving that cute boy's life?" Sailor Venus asked in disbelief.  
"Actually, you could be my girlfriend," Duo mumbled, coming to.  
"Hontou ni?" Venus said excitedly. "Now Serena won't be the only one with a boyfriend!"  
"Sure. But only if you tell me your real name," Duo replied.  
"It's Mina. Mina Aino." She then detransformed to Mina.  
"Shosho omachi kudasai!" Heero yelled. (AN: Shosho omachi kudasai translates as 'Now wait just a minute please'. I use it a lot later on, so remember this.) "You mean *another* girl is joining us?!!" he demanded.  
But just then Presea interrupted them. "You people need to get going, Now!" she said forcefully.  
  
~owari~ For Part 3 that is. I'll be truthful, I have no idea when Part 4 will be up. But please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review this story. I don't care if it's flames even. I just want some reviews for this. Please!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Forest of Silence, A Clue...

You Must Save Cephiro! The MagicWing Series(©) Part 4  
by:~**Twilight Nuriko**~  
  
AN:I really should start writing this story again. So far I only have about eight parts written, and if I'm already posting Part 4 I'm gonna get way behind. But I definitely plan on finishing this, so those of you following this, don't worry. Luckily this is a fairly long part, not short like Part 3 was, so I hope everyone will be satisfied. I only wish more people were reading this story. No new anime appearances, sorry.  
  
"Pu!" Mokona gave a little hop and began leading the way into the Forest of Silence.  
"Chotto matte shosho omachi kudasai minna!" Mina yelled after everyone.  
"What is it, babe?" Duo asked.  
"Yes, why are we stopping?" Umi demanded angrily.  
"Would someone please explain to me what exactly we are doing and where we are going?"  
"To the Spring of Eterna to find Escudo. Presea will use it to make weapons for the girls so they can become MagicKnights and save Cephiro." Duo explained simply.  
"Oh. Ok I don't get it." (hehe...Shinigami's Dark Princess.....Quatre....)  
"Puu puu!" Mokona explained angrily.  
"What *is* that thing saying!" Umi cried, exasperated at it.  
"He's saying we should stop talking and head for the Spring of Eterna," Hikaru translated.  
"I'm really glad Hikaru's good with animals," Fuu observed.  
"Well come on guys! Stop wasting time! Let's follow the marshmellow!" Mina cried excitedly.  
"That's no marshmellow! That's Mokona!" Hikaru, a little insulted, declared heatedly.  
"Ma-ko-na?" Mina goggled at the strange name(not giggled, goggled). Unfamiliar, yet funny.  
"Damn, let's spend the whole fuckin' day just talkin'!" Wufei yelled.  
"PuU!" They all began to follow Mokona into the forest.  
A little ways into the forest, another monster suddenly appeared.  
"Venus Star Power....Make-up!" Mina yelled. At the same time, heero yelled, "Wing Gundam Power.....Make-up!" As a result, nobody heard him. Soon Sailor Venus was standing before them. But almsot immediately, she detransformed. "What the hell?"  
"Flaaaaaaaaammmmmmeeeeeee.........Arrow!" Hikaru yelled. "Ahh!!! Nothing happened!" she cried frantically. The four(SD) girls began running around anime like in a panic.  
"What'll we do? What'll we do?" (SD) Umi cried.  
"Wait, we have our weapons!" Fuu said. All Rayearth girls went to their normal size as their weapons materialized. Hikaru and Umi sliced the monster into cold cuts (they could have him for lunch, haha) while Fuu shot him with her arrows. (SD) Mina watched with huge anime eyes, but soon lost interest. Soon the monster was dead.   
"DAMN, you sure took good care of that monster," wide-eyed Quatre stated.  
"Umm, Duo, Mina, what're doing?" Wufei asked in a confused voice as he looked over and saw them making out.  
"We figured we might as well make out at least once before we die." Mina said sheepishly.  
"Oh gross!" Heero cried.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Puu!" Mokona hopped back into the clearing.  
"There you are, Sir Mokona!' Fuu said happily. "Where were you?"  
"Puu!"  
"I bet that little fluffball ran off and hid," Umi exclaimed. She turned SD and began chasing Mokona around the forest.  
"Dude, you guys can stop making out now!" Quatre said, rolling his eyes at them.  
"Yes, please do," Mysterious Guy Voice #1 said.  
"Ahhhh!" Duo cried, turning SD and running around the TV screen. Heero did likewise. Inevitably, they bumped into each other.  
( This little exchange between them you are about to read is © Domon Wing. Anyone who has the GDW manga will know what I'm talking about)  
"Hey! Heero what's up?"  
"I'll kill you!"  
"Uh, depressing as usual.  
I hate that! Why is everyone always so depressing!"  
"Excuse me?" Wufei demanded, pissed off for no apparent reason.  
"Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you two? Are you on crack or something? What about steriods? You guys take that shit?" Mysterious Guy Voice #1 input.  
"Waaaaiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo began crying. "I want Mina!" he sobbed hysterically. "I'm scared!"  
"I'm right here, you dumbass," she said.  
"Hontou ni?" Duo stopped crying and looked up. Seeing Mina, he grinned and (SD) glomped onto her.  
"Augh! Get offa me!" she yelled.  
"Now you know how I feel," Heero said monotonously.  
"Oh, poor baby," Umi said sarcastically.  
"Huh? I'm confused." Hikaru joined in.  
"Never mind, Miss Hikaru," Fuu said, blushing slightly.  
"Hey, aren't you guys even curious as to who I am?" Mysterious Guy Voice #1 asked surprised.  
"Iie," Heero said simply.  
"Oh, okay then."  
"Matte! *I* am!" Quatre yelled after Mysterious Guy Figure #1 disappearing into the trees.  
Mysterious Guy Figure #1stopped. "Arigatou! Somebody *finally* cares! My name's Ferio." Mysterious Guy Voice #1, now known as Ferio, said in ecstasy.  
"Ferio? Are you sure you don't mean Ferris Wheel?" (hehe ^.^ Shinigami's Dark Princess) Mina asked, transforming into Sailor Venus. Once again, she immediately detransformed. "What the hell?!"  
"Yes, it's Ferio," Ferio said irritably. "Anyways, what are you guys doing? You three girls look like you can take care of yourselves, but the rest of you, now....you're all fucked up. Especially the two making out."  
"Ano..." Duo and Mina said, grinning sheepishly.  
"Well, why are you out here?" Ferio demanded.  
The MagicKnights turned SD and formed a group huddle, conversing over whether to tell the strange guy named Ferio.  
Quatre also turned SD, and rising up anime like so his face would cover the whole screen, slapped Ferio anime like on the back. "We're here to help those three over there."  
Ferio turned Sd, his eyes bulging out anime like. Making one of those great big anime like monsterous faces, he yelled, "What the hell'd ya do that for?" Meanwhile, Quatre was shrinking anime like smaller and smaller, until he was barely visible.  
Suddenly everyone became non chibi as Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu came back towards the group. Fuu walked over to Ferio and stood right in front of him. "We're not exactly at liberty to say what we are doing here, but you are welcome to tell us why *you* are here," she stated in a calm, serious, no nonsense voice.  
"Actually, I'm just looking for a way out of these woods. I wandered in one day and got lost. I haven't been able to find my way out of here, and I'm awfully famished. Do you have any food with you?" Ferio begged.  
"No, I'm sorry, we don't. You see, we, too, are famished."  
"Damn!" Ferio exclaimed angrily.  
"Sorry," Fuu said softly.  
"Haha! No food for you!" Duo exclaimed gleefully.  
"What are *You* laughing at? *You* don't have any food either, no da!" Ferio scowled darkly.  
"Oh yeah," Duo bummed.  
"Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..........." The jewel on Mokona's head began to glow and a strange light emitted from it, in the shape of a diagonal beam. In its place, food showed up.  
"Food! Do ya think it's fake?" Heero asked cautiously.  
"It's touching. Where's the justice in that?" Wufei grumbled.  
(At this point, author interrupts for a quoted speech by a sleeping Trowa in another fic, What Keeps You Awake At Night, by Yoiko and Tzichan:  
'Why does everyone care if their food touches? I odn't care if *my* food touches, I'm not gonna eat it anyway. But I would have liked the jelly. I would have eaten jelly if Duo hadn't taken all of it. And what the hell's wrong with Heero lately? I don't know what his problem is, but I can't live with Heero this way! And Quatre and the tea! He never drinks the tea. Why do they always bring him tea? And what's the deal with Wufei and that hair? Get a grip, get a haircut, get a life! Always talking about justice and he doesn't even know what the word means. Justice would be getting to eat the jelly once in a while! And speaking of haircuts look at Duo! That hippie! And if Heero glares at me *one* more time just because HeavyArms runs out of ammo....)  
"Hell Wufei! Who gives a fuck! Just eat it anyways!" Duo exclaimed, gobbling down some jelly and biscuits. (jelly..hehe..)  
Trowa started to say something to Duo, who by now was inhaling like there was no yesterday ( I know it's 'posed to be tomorrow but I changed it ^^), then thought better of it and didn't say anything. He wasn't supposed to speak in this fic. Those were strict orders from the author, and if he spoke he had to be paired with Duo. Trowa shuddered.  
Duo, actually noticing Trowa shuddering, commented, "Ya cold Trowa? What for?"  
SD Quatre glomped onto Trowa and looked up at him tearfully. "You're cold? Well, I could warm you up..." he finished slyly. (author: catcallsGo Quatre!)  
Mina pouted. "Duo, why won't you warm me up?"   
Duo looked up from his position admist all the food. "But Ferio and I are eating! And so are those girls! And everyone else is too! Even Quatre and Trowa now! So why don't you eat some food instead?" he complained.  
"Mokona could supply you a blanket if you're cold," a clueless Umi said.  
Mina blushed and stammered, "UH...n-no thanks-s. Th-that's not what I m-meant."  
"Well what did you mean then?" Umi questioned.  
"Oh never mind."  
"Well ok then, if you're sure..." Umi began.  
"I'm sure," Mina said firmly.  
"Dude, let's stop wasting time!" Duo cried. By now he and Ferio had devoured all the food. "Let's get going in our quest!"  
"Whatever." Heero said blandly. So they all set out in their journey, with their newest member, Ferio. 


End file.
